


surprises

by missdulcerosea



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is OLD and i copy pasted it from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdulcerosea/pseuds/missdulcerosea
Summary: Kogasa tries to surprise Sanae and things... don't exactly go as planned.
Relationships: Kochiya Sanae/Tatara Kogasa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	surprises

“Boo!”

There’s a rustling of leaves and then out pops Kogasa, hanging upside-down from the tree branch. A goofy grin is stretched across her face, curly blue hair disheveled and umbrella glimpsed from behind the veneer of red and brown autumn leaves. Sanae blinks back at her, hands shoved into her too-big sweater’s pockets.

Kogasa’s grin shrinks and it looks as though her expression might collapse into a frown, but she smiles again. “Oh, I see… sorry, then. I didn’t mean to pester ya, Sanae. I gu-”

She gets cut off when Sanae leans up to press a quick kiss to her lips. For a moment they are stolen kisses that taste of fresh apples and hot chocolate, warming each other up in the crisp chill of the early autumn air.

Then Kogasa lets out a shriek and falls out of the tree.

“I wanted to try surprising you. Cheering you up, y’know?” Sanae reaches out a hand to help her up, dusting leaves from Kogasa’s now rumpled clothes. “You’re my girlfriend. I don’t like it when you get sad.”

“And I like that you want me to be happy.” Kogasa’s smile returns, and it’s something to see.

“Now c’mon - the Moriya shrine isn’t too far from here and I’m pretty sure that Suwako’d be fine with fixing up some hot chocolate and gingersnaps for us.”

So they walk back to the shrine together, kicking up leaves and thinking about how even as autumn turns everything cold and colorless there’s still warmth to be found.

**Author's Note:**

> i love kogasa and sanae being soft. they are so good and i feel like they'd actually be so so so cute.
> 
> thanks for reading! have a lovely day, night, or afternoon~


End file.
